Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-175316 discloses a power unit mount structure in which an internal combustion engine that generates power for a vehicle and serves as a power unit is arranged upward from a suspension member. A mount member is arranged between the suspension member and the internal combustion engine. The mount member supports the internal combustion engine on the suspension member.
With regard to frontal collision of vehicles, studies are being conducted on small overlap crashes and small offset crashes, in which the overlapping amount of a vehicle and a colliding object is small in a widthwise direction of the vehicle. In a small overlap crash, when crashing with a colliding object, it is useful that the entire vehicle including the passenger compartment be moved toward the side opposite to the colliding object in the vehicle widthwise direction. Thus, the load produced by the small overlap crash needs to be transmitted as load in the vehicle widthwise direction to a vehicle frame structure such as the suspension member. However, in the power unit mount structure of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-175316, the transmission of load when a small overlap crash occurs is not sufficiently taken into account.